Spongebob's Rhyming Game
by Nausicaa of the Spirits
Summary: Parody of "Ernie's Rhyming Game" from Sesame Street. Spongebob wants to play a rhyming game with Squidward, but Squidward wants no part in it. Please read and review! It's really hilarious!


Summary: Parody of "Ernie's Rhyming Game" from Sesame Street. Spongebob wants to play a rhyming game with Squidward, but Squidward wants no part in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesame Street or Spongebob Squarepants. I made this up just for the fun of it.

* * *

Squidward was busy trying to practice his clarinet, but with disastrous results, I'm sad to say.

But just then, Spongebob came up to him and said, "Hey, Squidward! Hey, Squidward! It's time for the rhyming game, Squidward!"

"Oh, no Spongebob, no thanks," Squidward said. "I don't want to play a game, I'm trying to practice my clarinet."

"Oh, but you'll love this game, Squidward," Spongebob said, optimistically. "See all you have to do is, you say something, and then I'll say something that rhymes with what you just said!"

"Uh-huh, yeah," Squidward said, "but I really don't want to play a game."

"Maybe not, Squidward, but we'll do it all the same!" Spongebob said in rhythm. "You see that, you said game and I said same, and game and same both rhyme!"

"Yeah, uh-uh, rhyme, I know," Squidward said, starting to get annoyed. "But Spongebob, it's just not what I want to do."

But Spongebob started to rhyme.

Spongebob: _**Wiggle your finger, and waggle your shoe!**_

(Suddenly, Squidward hears drums in the background.)

"Uh, Spongebob," Squidward said, "I'd much rather sit and read my book."

Spongebob: _**With ears you hear, and eyes you look!**_

"Now, come on, Spongebob," Squidward said, "cut this out."

Spongebob: _**Easy old buddy, no need to shout!**_

"I don't want to play a game with rhymes," Squidward said, looking quite annoyed.

Spongebob: _**Nice going Squidward, oh ring my chimes!**_

Squidward has now put his clarinet down, as he said, now looking frustrated, "I don't wanna do it!"

Spongebob: _**There's really nothing to it!**_

Squidward said, "It's so silly."

Spongebob: _**A little fish named Billy!**_

Squidward then said, "Stop it, please!"

Spongebob: _**A worm has fleas!**_

"Oh," Squidward said.

"Mow," Spongebob said.

"Spongebob, please," Squidward said, starting to get irked, "this has got to stop!"

Spongebob: _**Some people like to jump and hop!**_

"I don't wanna do it," Squidward said. Spongebob began to interrupt, as Squidward said, "Anymore!"

Spongebob: _**What what hmm?**_

"What what hmm?!" Squidward said, angrily. "I don't want do it anymore!"

Spongebob: _**Oh, one and two and three and four.**_

Now Squidward was angry as he shouted, _**"SPONGEBOB!"**_

Spongebob: _**Plunge Rob!**_

"Stop it," Squidward said, angrily.

Spongebob: _**Mop it!**_

"_**STOP!"**_ Squidward shouted, angrily.

Spongebob: _**Mop!**_

"No," Squidward shouted.

Spongebob: _**Flow!**_

Squidward shouted, angrily, hoping that this would stump Spongebob, _**"HIPPOPOTAMUS!"**_

But Spongebob made up another rhyme.

Spongebob: _**Uh, rhipototopus!**_

Squidward screamed in frustration and then said, "Alright, alright! I give up!"

Spongebob: _**Eat from a plate and drink from a cup!**_

Squidward said, "I guess I'll just have to play along."

Spongebob: _**It plays like a game and sings like a song!**_

Squidward said, "You may be right, I may be wrong."

Spongebob: _**A clock goes tick and a bell goes bong!**_

Squidward is now starting to getting into the rhythm as he said, "This game is really kinda kicky!"

Spongebob: _**Sugar's sweet and glue is sticky!**_

Squidward: _**Yeah, water is wet and dust is dry!**_

Spongebob: _**Dogs gotta walk and birds gotta fly!**_

Squidward: _**It's a great kind of game to play with a friend!**_

Spongebob: _**And now old buddy, we've come to the end!**_

(The drums stopped in the background.)

"Yeah," Squidward said, still in rhythm. "You're right, Spongebob, that's a great game…you."

But Spongebob said, "Ah…w-well Squidward see, I think I'm gonna go jellyfishing with Patrick now, okay?" Then Spongebob walked off, humming.

Squidward walked up to a lamp.

Squidward: _**Hey there, lamp, that's a nice shade!**_

But then Squidward trailed off, "…You…" Then he walked off and said, "It's not the same."


End file.
